


Superior

by delightedgurgle



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Not really Urie/Arima but kindof, Other, Praise Kink, Rank Kink, Uniforms, Urie is embarrassing, that sort of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightedgurgle/pseuds/delightedgurgle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arima exists and suddenly Urie's uniform feels too tight.</p><p>(Takes place after the promotion ceremony)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superior

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (I wrote this on my phone so if it sucks just like keep that in mind ok)  
> (HTML is a pain on mobile ao3 I do not recommend)

As soon as it was reasonably acceptable to do so, Urie slunk away from the promotion ceremony reception. He felt restless and irritated and touchy. He got his promotion, yeah, but so did everyone else. And even though he got that dumb fucking award, no one seemed to hold him with any more esteem than his peers. It didn't feel good enough. It didn't feel good at all, actually. He wanted to punch something even though he knew it was a childish overreaction. 

He turned a corner, focusing his attention on trying to look as straight-faced and dignified as possible, and was met with an eyeful of Arima Kishou. Had he been at the ceremony? He didn't think so. Where was he coming from? It didn't even matter.

“Special Class Arima,” he said, pausing to bow respectfully.

He fully intended on continuing his journey home immediately after that, but Arima had also stopped. Which was weird. He was studying Urie, seeming to consider the uniform before he met Urie’s eye and bowed. Actually, _actually_ bowed. Stopped walking, put his hands on his thighs and bowed. To him. To a lower class investigator. 

“Rank One Urie,” he said, and Urie hoped he wasn't actually gaping, “...congratulations.”

And then he just walked off. Like nothing. And something happened to Urie that was similar to a puppy’s ears perking up upon receiving praise from their owner. Because _that_ … that didn't sound too bad. He liked that. He was bowing again and saying “thank you” (even though Arima had already started to walk away) before his brain even registered it. He stood up straight in the quiet hallway and allowed himself a smile, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been keeping in. 

He resumed walking, a little faster this time. Again, he focused on looking as stoic as possible. His hand twitched at his side where it itched to reach up and tug at his collar cause _Christ_ he felt stifled now in that uniform. It felt too tight and heavy now and he could feel the fabric weighing down on him and slipping over every part of his skin as he moved. He walked a little faster. 

\--

Urie stood at the entrance of his room for a moment. He felt like he was panting, though he knew he wasn't. He finally pushed two fingers into his collar, running them across the damp, smooth skin in the dip of his clavicle before he pulled, fanning the fabric a bit before letting it drop. He undid the first two buttons and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. 

_What the fuck. What the fuck?_

He replayed the little scene again. _Arima raking his eyes over Urie’s uniform, saying “Rank One Urie” so smoothly._ Rank One. It wasn't enough but it was something. He imagined Arima greeting him as a special class investigator, as someone worthy of his respect. He palmed his dick through his pants and sighed.

He started unbuttoning his uniform, but looked up at his reflection in the full length mirror and paused, tilting his head as he took in his appearance. His pants were starting to tent around his hardening dick, the outline of which was just barely visible. He ran his fingers over it teasingly. He was flushed. A disheveled mess. Hair toppled over to one side from where he'd pushed it back. Uniform half unbuttoned. The whole thing looked perverted and disgraceful in such a formal, distinguished suit.

So Urie decided to keep it on. 

He stroked himself to hardness through the high quality material of his pants before he unzipped them. The first bare touch of skin on skin was a relief. He pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to pull his cock out. He was already leaking. He dragged his thumb over the precome beginning to drip from his slit and slid it down the length of his dick slowly, letting out a shuddering breath. 

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the mirror, looking down at himself. _I'm going to get come on my uniform_ , he thought, spreading more precome languidly over the head. It made him feel disgusting. Or like he should be disgusted with himself. He liked it. 

_“Rank One Urie.. You're so disgusting.”_

He wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped slowly. 

_Wait no. “Special Class Urie..."_

He groaned and stroked a little faster, mind beginning to flit from one filthy thought to the next until they blurred together in a stream of barely coherent nothingness. Just flashes of thought and images. 

_“Urie-”_  
_“That's Special Class Urie to you” as he grips their hair_  
_“Special Class.. Urie..” breathed out between moans_  
_“Again” roughly_  
_“Special Class..!”_  
_Fuck -fuck_

He panted and moaned, hand moving faster. Just a bit more. 

He imagined the precome slicking his dick was the come from some lower rank investigator he was fucking.

_“You made such a mess… clean it.”_

He remembered that thing Sasaki said to them once, looking all bloody and fucked up and terrifying. 

_“That's an order from your superior.”  
And they lick and suck their come off his dick like a good, obedient little underling until he comes against their lips. They let it drip down their chin as their tongue continues to lap at the head. _

He came with a shudder, shoulders tensing and relaxing as he made a mess of the mirror. He breathed heavily as he came down, taking one last look at his shameful reflection before peeling off the disheveled uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Lms if u read


End file.
